Happy days at Camp HalfBlood
by Celeste daughter of athena
Summary: A collection of short stories from Camp Half-Blood
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I had written another story about a percabeth date, but it got deleted, review if you want to read it!**

Chapter 1: Extreme matchmaking: CHB edition part 1

I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does

)•(

"Look, Becky, it just won't happen!"

"Yes, Mia, it will!"

"No, it won't"

"Don't doubt me"

"Trust me, I don't!"

"Ugh!"

"Ugh!"

This argument had been going on for days, they were betting on wether or not Jane Cristallist (Apollo) and Chris Sanders (Hephaestus) would get together on their own.

"They're both in denial"

"No!"

"Totally!"

"SHUT UP!" I finally screamed, even though I do LOVE matchmaking, (I AM a daughter of Aphrodite) I just couldn't stand it anymore!

"What's wrong Amy?" asked Becky

"I just can't take the fighting anymore! Besides, I have an even better idea, let's quit betting on couples, let's work some magic!" I replied excitedly "Great idea! Let's make it into a competition! We can each make a couple, than someone else from our cabin can decide who made the best one!" Mia suggested. Becky, always the fair one, decided we had to make some rules:

1. No stealing, or messing up the other's couples

2. Both members MUST be single

3. You must keep your couple a secret

"Now that that's done, let's start!"

)•(

Okay, that was part one of a collection of short stories I'm gonna write, so let me know what you wanna see next!

Options:

1. Part 2 of Extreme matchmaking

2. My Percabeth story (Percabeth's pricacy'

3. Something new (give ideas)

Please tell me in the reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

Okay, last chapter I got 2 reviews! I was really happy because I thought no one would review and I really wanted to do this, but I needed requests! So thank you to EncourageImagintaion and Kat567! This chapter's gonna be part 2 of extreme matchmaking, then chapter three's gonna be "Percabeth's Privacy"

Hope your good with that!

)•(

MIA'S POV

I was going to win. That was it, I was gonna make mom proud. What no one knows, is that she had NEVER contacted me EVER, not in a dream, NEVER. After the war, when we were on Olympus, she didn't even look at me. All of my siblings have said that she's contacted them in a dream once, I just keep quite. I already had my match planned out anyway, it was Kaitlin Winters, and Ricky Abson. Kaitlin is a daughter of Iris who adores art, and wouldn't hurt a fly. She's also quite pretty, she has pin straight dark brown hair with pink streaks(her mother IS the rainbow goddess) and blue eyes the same colour as the sky. Ricky is a son of Apollo who is also gentil, but will peg you right in the eye if you bug him. He has sandy hair and deep brown eyes, he's pretty skinny, but could outrun a cheetah. I chose those two for a few reasons, because Kaitlin loves art and Apollo is the god of music, a form of art. There both gentil and kind, but Ricky has a protective nature that would be good for Kaitlin. I've also seen Kaitlin staring at the archery field, a dead giveaway that there's something to work with.

BECKY'S POV

To be truthful, I was terrified. I'm not good at this sort of thing, and I did NOT want to lose. I'm not going to say what the loser had to do, but it was awful. My pair was simple: Penelope Metroupian, and Ryan Lindell. Penelope is a daughter of Hebe, and is the most bubbly girl you'll ever know, sometimes, it's really annoying. She's got fire red hair that's always in a braid, she's also got green eyes that could rival Percy's. Ryan is a son of Tyche, so he's behavior's totally random. He's not exactly hot, but he's not ugly. He's got black hair and brown eyes. I picked them because Penelope is just so excited about every thing that she won't even notice Ryan's random behavior. Mia and Amy won't know what hit them.

AMY'S POV

The problem with that whole thing was that I'm not very competitive, that's Mia. I know that whole thing was kinda my fault, but I wanted some action! But once we decided the stakes, I decided I was NOT going to lose. My pair was pretty much perfect, it was Kenneth Barnks, and Ellie Madison. Ellie is a daughter of Demeter who is detached, sarcastic, bubbly, hilarious, clumsy, and smart all at the same time. She's relatively pretty, with brown curly hair, some freckles, and blue eyes with flecks of a yellowish colour. Kenneth is a snarky, mopey, and generally unenthusiastic son of Nemesis. He has dirty blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, he's also a stick with legs. I chose these because they both adore sarcastic remarks, and everyone knows their just perfect for each other! I just crossed my fingers and hoped for the best!

)•(

Okay, I know that chapter was oddly long, but I had to put all that information there!

Next chapter will be my percabeth story, unless you guys really want the next chapter of this.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey!

I'm so sorry I took so long! With school starting, I just lost my mind! I want be able to update this and the accident at least once a week, hopefully more.

I think before posting my Percabeth story, I'm going to finish this one! So...ya!

)•(

MIA'S POV

"Hey Kaitlin!" I said "Whatcha doing?" I had obviously scared her, she must have been up to something. "Oh, Mia! Nothing... Just, um, birdwatching!" she replied, sounding EXTREMELY guilty. "Kaitlin, just because you have binoculars doesn't mean I'l believe that. Besides, I didn't know birds flew around the archery range." she looked like she had just been caught robbing a bank. "Oh, um.." she stuttered "Kaitlin! I've SEEN you watching archery before, but it's only when the Apollo cabin is there!" I know it was kinda an accusation, but I was trying hard! "First of all, the Apollo cabin is almost ALWAYS there, and second of all, what's that supposed to mean?" she sounded a little offended. "It means" I explained "that you're either REALLY creepy, or you're into one of the Apollo guys!" Okay, maybe that was being a little TOO forward but, I needed to get things done! She sighed "I guess it's obvious when you're a daughter of Aphrodite, well it's true. I totally like Will!"

)•(

BECKY'Y POV

"Hi Penelope!" I said to the red-head, "Hey Becky! Yesterday I was thinking of saying hi to you, then I forgot because..."

'Oh gods please shut up' I thought

"And then Tiffany told me..."

'This is worth it'

"So then Cam..."

'Interrupt her in 1...2...3..."

"Then Ryan..."

"Whoa, did you say Ryan?"

"Ya, duh!"

"As in, Ryan Lindell?"

"Yup!"

I couldn't believe it, I didn't even think she knew him! "So..." I responded trying to sound casual, "Do you talk to him much? How long have you known him? Do you think he's cute?" (Real subtle) "Come on tell me!" She looked at me like I had three heads. "Duh, I said in the story how I met him yesterday, weren't you listening?" Oh no, she knew I wasn't listening. "Oh, I guess I just zoned out during that part..." She looked mad "Becky, you NEVER zone out EVER. You just weren't listening! No one EVER listens to me EVER!" Tears formed in her eyes, over reaction much? "Everyone just thinks I won't shut up! Everyone ignores what I say, or doesn't take it seriously! I HATE IT!" and she ran back to her cabin. I was confused, she was never sad. Why did she suddenly freak out? All I knew was that this would be harder than I thought.

)•(

AMY'S POV

I didn't know talking to Ellie would be so dangerous. I walked up to her and said "Hi Ellie!", "Hey Amy" she replied. "Sooooooo, whatcha doing?" I asked nervously "Oh, just practicing my hand springs!" She sounded very proud of that. Without warning , she launched into a front hand spring, which was perfectly executed, but caused her foot to fly into my face. "Oh my gosh!" She screamed "I'm so sorry!" she looked really guilty. "I'l take you to the infirmary!" that was the last thing I heard before passing out.

)•(

Sorry Amy's was so short, I ran out of ideas!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4 Autor's note

Okay,

I need to apologize

I'M SO INCREDIBLY SORRY!

I am so late it's insane

And this isn't even a real chapter!

ahhhhhh!

SORRY!

Guys, I need help.

I need ideas.

I need input!

So I have an assignment for you.

Either PM or review your ideas.

It can be for extreme matchmaking or some totally new idea.

Just PLEASE!

And once again,

I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY!


	5. Chapter 5 ANOTHER STUPID AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey

I hate myself

So much

Why?

Because I'm putting this in hiatus for a LOOOOOOOONNNNNGGGG TIIIIIIMMMMMMEEEEE.

Ya.

Well, it's just that I've got a million good ideas for other stories and none for this one.

So, ya.

Say goodbye to this for at least a month.

But don't say goodbye to me!

I hate myself.

~Bye


End file.
